Air ionizers that use gas, such an air, to disperse ions typically operate by moving the gas past ionizing electrodes that produce ions due to corona discharge in response to high ionizing voltage applied to the electrodes.
The moving gas disperses ions in a flowing stream toward objects to be charged or discharged. Particles, usually present in air, accumulate on a highly-charged surface of ionizing electrodes, thus reducing ion output and changing a balance between generated positive and negative ions produced by the ionizing electrodes.
Conventional methods and apparatuses for cleaning pointed or needle-like ionizing electrodes commonly include manually operated brushes that sweep tips of ionizing electrodes and dislodge accumulated particles. Alternatively, brushes installed on a rotating hub of a fan that produces the flow of gas relies upon centrifugal force to move the brushes in and out of contact with ionizing electrodes to dislodge accumulated particles.
In ionizers having an ionizing electrode formed as a thin wire (filament), the ionizing electrode also attracts particles and requires periodic cleaning. Such filament can also be cleaned manually as by brushing but over a substantially larger area than for ionizers with emitter points. And, areas next to supports for a filament cannot be sufficiently cleaned by a rotating brush.